The Lightning Goddess (Book 1)
by fateofawakening
Summary: Years after that one fateful mission, Kira Izanami returns to Konohgakure with a deep hate for her former teammate, Kakashi Hatake. Forced to co-lead Cell 7, Kira begins to find a new family in the form of a Genin team. But with Orochimaru's lingering presence, can she keep her family safe and happy? What will the Lightning Goddess do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Memories**

I remember now. Everything. From my Academy years to the present. I remember our fateful mission that day that left a comrade dead and another one stranded. Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin, Minato-sensei, and of course me, Kira Izanami. Yes, I know my last name is that of a goddess. My clan is pretty much dead, since some stupid people decided to hate our kekkei genkai and clan name and kill us all.

We had been on a mission. That was the day that Kakashi had become a Jonin along with Minato sensei, and so he was leading us, while Minato-sensei would be on his own. No worries there. We were given a mission to destroy Iwagakure's supply bridge and promptly evacuate. Normally, this would probably be a mission for a Jonin cell, but I guess since it was during the Third Great Ninja War, they decided that two Jonin and three Chunin were good enough.

Since it was Kakashi's first day as a Jonin, we were supposed to give him gifts. Minato-sensei gave him a new, oddly shaped kunai knife, while Rin gave him a personalized medkit. I beamed as I handed him a new watch with my name engraved on the other side of the clock face. It was kind of a joke, since he was always scolding others (especially Obito) about being punctual. He put it on, thanking me, and held out his hand to Obito, who had nothing to give. Then they got into another argument… as usual.

We had done fine, Kakashi trying out his new jutsu, the Chidori (and getting hurt in the process), until Minato-sensei and our cell separated and went our different ways. But even then, the traps that Iwagakure set were easily avoided.

We got to a pond, and started walking across it with our Chakra. That was when enemies attacked. A guy with spiky hair threw a bunch of logs at us, but Obito just set them on fire with his Fireball Jutsu. They crashed into the water, turning into ash. We thought we were doing all right until I heard Rin scream from behind me. We all gasped as another guy materialized next to his spiky-haired partner, Rin hanging limp from his arm.

"Rin!" Obito cried, running forward. But the enemies took off, Rin with them.

"Wait!" Kakashi reached out a hand, as though to try and stop them, but they were gone.

Obito ran forward desperately, but Kakashi called him back. "Obito, don't chase them!" he said, and Obito glared at him. They got into a rather complicated argument about whether or not to chase after Rin, but eventually Obito went off by himself to try and rescue Rin, while Kakashi decided to try and finish the mission.

"What about you, Kira?" Obito asked me hopefully. I sighed.

"Kira…" Kakashi said warningly. I shrugged my shoulders, then turned to Obito.

"Sorry, Kakashi… I want to rescue Rin. She's my best friend."

"Fine." Kakashi stomped off into the woods on his own, while Obito and I picked up the rock ninjas' trail and went after them. We finally reached their hideout.

"Okay, let's go!" Obito said, trying to stop himself from crying, which was a bad habit of his when he was in a tight spot. I smiled, but we were interrupted by the rude arrival of the invisible guy.

"Where are we going?" was his smart-aleck question. Obito and I whirled around, surprised.

He was about to fight us when we were interrupted by the timely arrival of:

"Kakashi!" Obito was speechless. Kakashi managed to slash the guy down his front, and he fell backwards.

"Hey, Kakashi…" I smiled. The rock ninja said something about Kakashi being his father's brat, then disappeared again.

"Just as I thought…" Kakashi murmured. "Even his smell is gone… we'll have to locate him by the slightest sound."

"Uh… that's gonna be hard," I contributed. Suddenly, Kakashi and I whirled around as soft footsteps were heard.

"Obito, behind you!" Kakashi yelled, before getting a slash to his left eye. He fell down to the ground below us, me and Obito leaping down beside him.

"Kakashi!" Obito said worriedly. "You okay?!"

"Yeah…" he took out the medkit Rin had given him and patched himself up a bit. Somewhere along the way, Obito decided to finally stop being a crybaby, and developed his Sharingan. Just in time, too, as he was able to see chakra and thus, killed the invisible guy.

We burst into the cave next to us, where we found Rin tied up with her head hanging limply, although her eyes were open. The spiky haired guy turned in surprise and said something about us being brats… stupid guy.

We fought him, me being forced to use my Kekkei Genkai (in other words, I grew wings and flew instead of running around him. This way, I made it hard for him to target me…), and Obito and Kakashi working together for once. We finally got past him enough to take Rin out of her genjutsu and untie her.

But just as we thought we were going to succeed, spiky hair guy did some kind of earth jutsu that caused the ceiling to cave in. We all made for the exit, but Kakashi, not used to having only one eye, got hit on his head with a small rock and fell over. Obito pushed him out of the way… and got his right side crushed with a giant boulder.

We all tried in vain to shift the rock, but Obito told us not to, and told Rin to transplant his Sharingan into Kakashi's now-useless eye. He said it was the gift that he owed Kakashi. Kakashi took the eye, and burst out of the rock and attacked the spiky hair guy. He came back for us, and Obito told him to take care of Rin for him. I smiled at this; Obito had had a crush on Rin for a while now.

We all knew that Kakashi couldn't possibly haul us both up at once, so he stretched out his hand for one of us. Rin grabbed it, then looked questioningly at me. I shrugged, and Kakashi pulled her up to safety.

But other reinforcements had arrived, and they did the same jutsu that spiky hair guy had done. Which caused the ground to tumble down on us, shifting the rocks again and burying Obito. Rin cried out loud, and Kakashi gaped down at us. I barely escaped myself, burying my head in my arms, trying to keep myself from getting crushed. I was lucky. The stones happened to fall in a pattern so that I was sheltered. It was an extremely tight space, but I was alive. I could hear Rin and Kakashi talking above me.

"Rin, we have to go!"

"B-But… what about Kira?!"

"She's dead!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Hey, guys!" I yelled as loud as I could. If I could hear them, maybe they could hear me. "I'm alive! Help me!"

"I… think I heard her…" Rin's voice said.

"There's no way. She's dead."

"She isn't!"

"Kakashi, I'm alive, you stupid idiot! Now get me out of here!" I screamed. But Kakashi was too busy shooting back a retort at Rin to hear me.

"I heard her again, I swear," Rin again.

"Rin, we've got to go!"

I could hear ninja gathering around the clearing. Kakashi and Rin would have to escape if they wanted to be alive in a few moments.

"Come on! I'll detain them! Rin, go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Konoha and a Not-So-Friendly Reunion**

I sat up, gasping. All this had really happened…!

"So… have your memories returned?" asked Imatsu, who had given me my memories back. After all, Iwagakure couldn't risk letting me remember being a Leaf Ninja after they took me in…

"Yes, sir… thank you," I bowed to him, stepping off of the raised platform.

"Lord Tsuchikage is waiting for you at the front gates. Here's your bag."

I took my backpack and headed for the front gates of Iwagakure, blinking as I stepped out into the bright sunlight. As Imatsu had said, Lord Tsuchikage was waiting for me.

"Hello, Kira… all ready to go?" he asked, rubbing his back as always.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then… give the scroll to the Hokage when you get there. It will tell him everything he needs to know."

"Thank you, sir…" I took the scroll and put it safely into my backpack. "… not just for this. For all you've done for me. Thank you for taking me in although I was your enemy…"

"You're welcome. Oh, and it would be nice if you didn't leak any information about Iwagakure to Konohagakure."

"Of course not, sir!"

"Then you may go… good luck, Kira…"

"Thank you so much." I bowed to him, then set off at a full sprint, heading for the village of Konohagakure. My former and new home.

It took me around three days to reach the village, but I was rewarded by the sight of my old home. Would Kakashi and Rin still be here? I knew that Minato-sensei had died protecting the village as the Fourth Hokage, but…

I couldn't wait to see Rin again. I wanted to see how she had grown after a decade, and how pretty she was now. Perhaps she had been married to Kakashi…!

Kakashi… just the thought of him made my stomach bubble up with anger. That stupid jerk had abandoned me to die! He had refused to try and even check to see if I was alive! Rin had even tried to convince him that I was alive! But noooo, he needed to get out of here and be all brave and only care for himself… that b $! ^d!

I approached the village gates and pulled up my hood. I didn't want anybody approaching me yet, suffocating me in a hug and rambling on about how much they'd missed me.

"Hey! State your name and purpose!" one of the Chunin guarding the gates yelled. It was Iruka…

"Iruka… I have a scroll for the Hokage," I said, holding up the scroll. I knew he couldn't see my face, but hopefully he would just let me go.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm pretty sure we took the Chunin exams together…"

"But who are you?!"

"Well, you probably know me as Kakashi's lost teammate…"

"Kira?!"

"Yeah… now can I just go?"

"It's really you?! There's no way you're alive!"

I pulled down my hood and glared at him. "As you can see, I'm alive and well. Now, can I go?"

"S-Sure… I'll radio the Hokage that you're approaching his office."

"Whatever," I said, and strolled through the familiar streets, until I reached the Hokage tower. I went in and climbed a few steps, until I reached the familiar door.

I knocked and heard someone say, "Come in!

So I did. I went in and saw the Third Hokage, looking older than ever, sitting at his desk as always…

"Hello, Kira. We all thought you were dead."

"Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive, sir," I said, gritting my teeth. I pulled out the scroll from the Tsuchikage and handed it to him. "This is a scroll from the Tsuchikage."

He took the scroll and scanned the contents, then looked at me. "All right. You'll stay in the village and… what rank are you?"

"Jonin."

"Good! I'll have you become a Jonin teacher along with someone else. You'll be co-leading a cell," he added.

"Okay…" as long as it wasn't with Kakashi…

The door opened then, and I clenched my fists in anger. Even after all those years, it was easy to recognize the gravity-defying silver hair and the mask that always covered his face. Kakashi had grown much older, he looked perhaps more "handsome", but I hated him now.

"Hello, Lord Hokage… here's the mission report," Kakashi handed a paper over to the Hokage, who smiled at me. Kakashi turned to see who the Hokage was looking at, and saw me in the corner. I kept my head down purposely, and my hood was still up, so he wouldn't be able to recognize me. Hopefully. I mean, I didn't want to see him, and there was no way I would let him crush me to death squealing after what he's done.

"Um… who's this?" he asked.

"Your new co-leader for Team 7," the Hokage smiled at me again. I was going to be co-leader with KAKASHI?!

"NO WAY!" I yelled from my corner. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M CO-LEADING WITH THAT MURDERER!"

"Kakashi, a murderer? That one I haven't heard," the Hokage commented.

"HE LEFT ME TO DIE, THE SELFISH B $! ^D!"

"Huh… really?"

"When did I do that?" Kakashi asked me curiously. He didn't recognize me, obviously. "I don't even know you... I think."

I pulled down my hood and glared at him. His eyes narrowed and he took a step back. "No way... Kira?!"

He reached out, as though trying to touch me to confirm that I was real, until I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, you murderer," I snarled. He gazed at me in surprise.

"I didn't murder you-"

"But you left me there to die! Rin even tried to convince you that she heard me calling! And yet all you cared about was yourself!"

"No, I needed to get Rin away to safety!"

"And abandon me?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Just shut up." I turned to the Hokage, who silently handed me a slip of paper.

"That's where you'll be staying," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said, and headed out the door, trying not to punch Kakashi in the face. Once outside, I glanced at the slip of paper and nearly screamed.

'You'll be staying at Kakashi's house, whether you like it or not...' was what it said.

Ugh! Darn that Hokage! And darn the stupid Kakashi! Why the heck did I have to stay at his house?!

Hey... Where's Rin? I wondered. I wanted to see her. But I guess I'll have to ask someone... probably... Kakashi. Darn him.

As I walked along, someone caught up to me. I could tell by the chakra signature that it was Kakashi. Darn Kakashi.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to you," was his answer. I clenched my fists.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you, so leave now."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Oh, wait... I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where's Rin?"

As soon as I asked, I could feel the sudden change in his attitude. I spared a glance at him. His face had gone pale and he looked down at the ground. What was this I was sensing... guilt? Sorrow?

"Kira... Rin's..."

"She's gone, isn't she?" I cut in bluntly, trying to hold back tears. He nodded silently. I stamped my foot.

"Rin... why did you have to go, too?" I whispered to myself. Kakashi touched me, and instantly I whirled on him and slapped his hand away again.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed at him. He sighed, then said,

"I'm sorry, Kira..."

"I don't care!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"'Sorry' doesn't change a thing that's happened over the last ten years!"

"You were in Iwagakure?"

"How did you know?"

"Your headband..."

I realized that I still had my Iwagakure headband on, and pulled it off my forehead, tying my Leaf headband on instead.

"There. Happy?"

"It's not a matter of happiness! Just... please forgive me, okay?"

"No!"

"Kakashi sensei!" A dumb-looking blond boy ran up to Kakashi. He stopped when he saw me glaring at Kakashi.

"Oh! Is this your girlfriend or something?"

Girlfriend?!

"NO!" I screamed, just as a pink-haired girl came up behind him, hitting him on the head.

"Idiot! You don't say things like that! Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno," she added nicely, smiling at me and holding out her hand. I sweatdropped; was she bipolar or something?

"Uh... nice to meet you too, Sakura... I'm Kira, your sensei's former teammate... unfortunately..." I muttered the last word under my breath, but I'm sure Kakashi heard.

"Hey, Sasuke! Get your butt over here!" the blond guy yelled to someone behind him. A raven-haired boy appeared, his hands in his pockets and looking bored.

"Shut up, idiot," he muttered.

"Yeah, Naruto!" Sakura looked at Sasuke lovingly, but glared at Naruto. Huh. Interesting. But then, Sasuke was pretty good-looking compared to others his age...

"And introduce yourself to Miss Kira!" Sakura added, hitting Naruto again. Poor Naruto...

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I love ramen and I'm going to be the best Hokage ever!"

Yeah, good luck with that...

"Um... okay...?" I tipped my head to the side, then my brain registered something Naruto had said earlier. "Wait a minute... are you three Kakashi's students?"

"Yup! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. I sweatdropped again. What's with this weird hyperactive kid?

"Then it looks like I'm also going to be your sensei... along with Kakashi." I spat out Kakashi's name, and Sakura looked confused.

"Aren't you pleased with being partnered up with your friend?"

"Why would I? He deserted me and left me to-" I broke off as Kakashi clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You've already said too much," he hissed in my ear. I tore his hand off angrily and turned on him.

"Why shouldn't I? Are you afraid of ruining your reputation?"

"No, just-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now, Sasuke, is it?" I turned back to the three kids who were staring at us like we were crazy.

"What?" grunted Sasuke.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"It's common manners to introduce yourself first," he retorted. I shrugged.

"Okay, fine. I'm Kira Izanami, rank Jonin, formerly part of Team Minato, I have no parents or siblings, I know how to use my Kekkei Genkai, I like people who care for their friends-" that was directed at Kakashi. "-I dislike traitorous or deserting scoundrels-" that part was too... "-and I absolutely hate the Jonin who I happen to have to partner with. Sucks, huh?"

"Um... sure..." Sasuke was staring at me strangely.

"Now, it's your turn."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't understand why you hate Kakashi so much-" I noticed that he didn't add the "sensei" after Kakashi's name like most people would. "-but I dislike fangirls and idiots, and there's someone I want to kill."

"That's great… there's someone I want to kill too, and that person is standing right next to me." I glared at Kakashi out of the corner of my eye. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well anyway, what did you want, Naruto?"

"I want to train!"

"Come on, Kira sensei!" Sakura added, tugging my arm. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team 7**

We (me, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) were waiting at the bridge for Kakashi to show up. It was weird that he was late, since back when we had been teammates, he was always punctual and lectured Obito for being late. Every time.

"Hey, Sakura..." I turned to Sakura for a question. "Is he always late?"

"Yup..." she muttered. "It's so annoying!"

Okay. This was weird. Where the heck could he be?! Maybe... just maybe... when Obito's eye had been transplanted into Kakashi's, he had obtained some of Obito's habits...? Or maybe he always overslept. Or maybe he was paying his respects to Obito... and Rin. I really needed to do that one day...

"Hey, guys!" came his voice from above, and I groaned. Kakashi was here. Darn.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura at the exact same time.

"We'll be sparring today! Sasuke, you're with Naruto. Sakura, you're facing whoever loses…"

"I'm gonna beat you today, Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto yelld. Sasuke "hn"ed, and the fight started. Kakashi went away to do something or other, the lazy bum, so I was in charge.

I sweatdropped as Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground in about three seconds. Literally. Jeez... Naruto needs a lot of work... Sakura giggled her fangirlish giggle as Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke's so cool!"

I rolled my eyes. Only two days with this team, and I was going crazy. First, their co-leader, a piece of scum who deserted his comrade; second, a bipolar fangirl who never did anything but admire Sasuke and hate Naruto; third, a hyperactive useless ninja who talked too big; and finally, an emo duckbutt who thought he was sooooo great! And added to that, Sakura liked Sasuke, Naruto liked Sakura, and Sasuke hated everybody. Nice, eh?

"Okay, Sakura... you spar with Naruto. Sasuke, you're with me," I stood up and brushed myself off. Sakura sighed (she obviously wanted to be with Sasuke), but went over to Naruto, while I took Sasuke a little farther away.

I took a bell out of my pocket and held it up. Sasuke sighed. "You're going to make me get that bell, aren't you?"

"Yup! Come get it!" I tied it to my belt and leaped backwards as Sasuke charged me. He was amazing for a Genin, but his Kekkei Genkai hadn't really developed yet. Too bad for him... I activated my own Kekkei Genkai and grew wings. I sort of leaped/flew into the air over Sasuke, who gaped at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Come get the bell!"

"That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating! You can't even get it! I thought you were strong!" I taunted, flying farther and farther away from him. Sasuke took the bait and ran after me, pulling out shuriken and kunai and throwing them. I dodged them with ease (not really), and threw my own shuriken/kunai. He dodged them with ease too (not really), then blasted a fireball at me. I darted out of the way and formed hand signs. I had last seen them before Kakashi had become a deserter. I had perfected the jutsu on my own... then added my own twist.

I called it Rasenchidori. It was kind of a combination between Rasengan and Chidori, and it had great destructive power. I flew down until I was standing right before Sasuke, then pushed the jutsu into the ground. Sasuke stared wide-eyed until a huge crack began to form; then, he leapt to the side and barely out of the way. Huh. Smart kid.

We continued on in that sort of manner, Sasuke never managing to touch a bell, until darn Kakashi appeared. "All right, everyone! That's enough for today! Everyone can go home!"

Who was he to tell me what to do? I was a co-leader, too! Oh well... I was tired anyway... and now I have to go to Kakashi's house for the night! That's soooooo awesome! (Note the sarcasm)

"Yeah! I'm gonna go get ramen now! Anybody want to come?" Naruto asked. Nobody answered, and he looked down, disappointed. But his grin soon came back as he ran in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen, waving back at us. I waved back, smiling.

Sasuke left us soon after, Sakura tagging along with him. She looked like she was trying to flirt with him, but was being extremely unsuccessful. In fact, I think all she managed to do was make Sasuke hate her even more.

I followed Kakashi silently and grumpily back to his house. He unlocked the door, and I stepped inside. It was then that he glanced at his watch and said,

"Already six... I'm going to make dinner."

He went into the kitchen, and I stared after him, too surprised to glare. That watch... was the one I gave him! He still had it...?! Wow, he didn't lose it yet! How amazing! (Not.)

But why did he still wear that watch? Was it so that he wouldn't forget me after I "died"? Or was he hoping that I might soften a little more if I saw it?

Either way, I still hated him. I wouldn't let him get the pleasure of seeing me soften down. He would just have to get used to it.

I went directly to my room after that, sitting down on the bed. Thinking. What would Rin say if she saw me now? Would she scorn me for hating Kakashi? Or would she support me? Was I getting too emotional over a small thing? No, it wasn't small… was it?

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the unnecessary thoughts. Kakashi had abandoned me to die. That was it. Nothing else.

"Kira! Dinner!" came Kakashi's voice from below. I thought about it for a moment, then made my decision. I wasn't going to eat with Kakashi.

Naruto had said that he was going to the ramen stand to eat. I decided that I would, too. I opened the window in my room, just as my door opened behind me. Kakashi… huh. Too bad.

I jumped out of the window, ignoring Kakashi's protests, and landed squarely on my feet. I ran away at top speed, heading for the ramen stand.

Naruto was eating alone at the stand, smiling happily and slurping up noodles. I laughed softly to myself, then joined him.

"Kia fenfei!" he said, or rather, tried to say, with his mouth full of noodles. Then he swallowed and said again, "Kira sensei!"

"Hey, Naruto…" I greeted him, then turned to the old man and ordered a miso ramen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I decided that there was no way I would eat with Kakashi, so here I am!" I snapped my chopsticks apart and started eating. This ramen was seriously good! No wonder Naruto loved eating here!

"Oh… okay… what really happened? Why do you hate him?"

"… I'll tell you that one day. But not now." I told him, slurping up more noodles. He shrugged, then started on his fifth bowl of ramen. Jeez, this kid just loved ramen!

Once I had finished my ramen, I said good-bye to Naruto (who was still busy eating his seventh bowl of ramen), and started walking back to Kakashi's house. On the way, I saw Sasuke sitting alone on a park bench, and went over to join him.

"Hey, Sasuke… what are you doing here alone?" I asked, sitting next to him. He scowled at me.

"None of your business," he muttered.

"Oh, but it is my business! You see, as your sensei, all of your problems are my problems. All of your concerns are my concerns. You tell me what's bothering you, and I'll tell you what my problem with your other sensei is." I bribed him. He thought about it, then nodded slowly.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Uchiha clan massacre?"

Uchiha clan massacre… that rings a bell… oh yes! Itachi Uchiha had killed all of the Uchiha clan members… right?

"Oh, yeah! I think I've heard of it… but I heard that everyone was killed. By Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched at the name, then hissed in anger. "I'm going to kill him. My brother."

"Oh, he's your brother…?"

"Hn."

"Sorry, sorry! So you're lonely?"

"… no."

"Oh yes you are! You know, I just thought of something! I'd rather sleep in your house than in Kakashi's, so would you let me? Then you won't be lonely, and I can get away from the stupid jerk!"

"… fine…"

"Good! I'll go get a few things, and I'll meet you there… in the Uchiha compound, right?"

"Yes."

Oh my goodness, he's so talkative…

"'Kay! Be right back!"

I took off running, and arrived at Kakashi's house in less than a minute. Now… how would I get in and out without alerting him? Ah, yes… the window!

I climbed up the side of the house using my chakra, and opened the window. I jumped inside, grabbed a small bag, threw a few clothes and bathroom essentials in, then jumped back out and took off. Bye bye, Kakashi-jerk!

Sasuke was waiting for me at his front door. I smiled at him, which just made him scowl deeper. Jeez, this kid was so cold! I stepped inside the house, and Sasuke showed me where I could sleep. I put my stuff down, then walked back out to join Sasuke in the living room.

"Hey, Sasuke…" I had a sudden thought.

"What?" He grumped.

"Why are you always so distant? I would've thought you might open up a bit… to your own teammates, anyway…"

"Look who's talking. You're the one who hates her own teammate!"

"You're the one who seems to hate both his teammates."  
"I don't hate them. I just… don't… like them."

"Huh. I wonder."

"Anyway, why do you hate Kakashi? You promised you'd tell me."

I sighed. I had promised, yes, but it didn't mean I wanted to tell. "Fine."


End file.
